Amour n'est que passion, n'est-ce pas ?
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Crossover Hikaru (D OUT), Aoi, Ruki et Kai (the GazettE), et Kyô (Dir en Grey). Côté cœur, Hikaru n'en mène pas large. Abandonné par celui qu'il considérait comme étant l'amour de sa vie et qu'il avait décidé de suivre au détriment de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, il déambule dans la rue, indécis quant à son avenir...


**Amour n'est que passion, n'est-ce pas ?**

La pluie battante se mêlait à mes larmes salées. Les jambes tremblantes, la vue troublée par mes pleurs, je déambulais dans les rues bondées de Tokyo, bousculés de tous côtés par les piétons pressés de se mettre à l'abri. Peu m'importait la destination, il me fallait simplement imposer le plus de distance possible entretoi et moi. Je devais marcher, encore et encore, me vider la tête, reclure ce qui s'était passé au fond de mon esprit, tenter d'oublier notre dispute.

J'avais, l'espace d'un instant, pensé à choisir le remède le plus simple pour guérir mes maux. Ou le plus lâche. Chacun son point de vue. Mettre fin à mes jours m'avait semblé être une bonne idée, sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis le bord du toit d'un immeuble et que j'évaluai d'un coup d'œil embué la distance entre le sol et moi aucun doute, je n'aurais pas survécu si j'avais sauté. Ma chute aurait été mortelle. Et jamais plus je n'aurais eu à revoir ton visage à la beauté parfaite à l'origine de mes cruels tourments. Mais une violente nausée accompagnée d'une très désagréable sensation de vertige m'avait pris, sûrement dû à la peur, et j'avais compris que je n'étais pas prêt à commettre un tel acte. Les gens, à la télé, à la radio, dans les bouquins, ou juste les adultes en général, nous rabâchaient sans cesse les oreilles comme quoi la vie était un cadeau précieux et surtout unique. La gâcher, vouloir abimer notre corps, serait manquer de respect à nos parents. Alors, est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine que je quitte ce monde et ruine ma vie en écrabouillant mon corps sur le bitume, en décevant encore un peu plus mes parents ? Juste à cause de _ça_ ? Juste pour _lui_ ?

Non. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Je m'étais donc laissé davantage de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, seul, en tête à tête avec mes pensées, alors qu'une blessure saignait à flot dans mon cœur en attendant. Ainsi, je me retrouvais à marcher tel un automate dans l'obscurité de la ville, ignorant le nombre de mètres, de kilomètres, que j'avais déjà parcouru. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que la douleur n'était toujours pas passée. Au contraire, elle me semblait encore plus vive qu'auparavant. Mon mal me rongeait, me consumait de l'intérieur, pourrissait mes entrailles. Mais avec qui pouvais-je bien partager ce fardeau ? J'avais tout plaqué, pour toi j'avais désappointé ma famille en faisant mon _coming out_, abandonné mes amis pour te suivre, arrêté mes études d'art car tu ne t'intéressais pas à ce domaine, démissionné du petit job que j'affectionnais tant au café littéraire de la ville et que tu jugeais trop peu rentable, quitté ma terre natale à qui j'avais juré fidélité de par son calme et sa proximité avec la nature parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Tu m'avais promis que mes efforts seraient récompensés. Que tu m'aimerais pour toujours.

Et qu'est-ce que j'avais obtenu au prix de mes nombreux sacrifices et malgré tes belles promesses ? Des prises de bec à répétition dont une particulièrement virulente avec à la clef des tendances suicidaires. A cause de toi, Mort avait commencé à me séduire. Elle m'avait tendu les bras, prête à m'accueillir en son sein comme une mère aimante l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Et j'avais été prêt à plonger à corps perdu dans son étreinte, poussé par des raisons stupidement niaises. Dignes d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Dignes d'une histoire romantique qui tournait au drame. Dignes de moi. De nous.

Dire que j'avais cru dur comme fer que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre… La naïveté était à mon sens le pire défaut qu'il soit. Elle s'insinuait vicieusement en nous à notre insu, nous montait à la tête en faisant ainsi idéaliser les plus mauvaises choses et pardonner les pires erreurs. Elle commençait tout d'abord par nous apprivoiser, doucement, sans nous brusquer il ne fallait pas que l'on se rende compte de sa présence. Ensuite, elle nous soumettait, avec beaucoup de patience, pour au final mieux nous piétiner, nous enfoncer jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne le noyau de la Terre. Puis, quand elle jugeait nous avoir suffisamment humilié, elle quittait notre corps et laissait à nouveau place à notre esprit. Et alors, on rouvrait les yeux, on jetait un regard redevenu lucide sur la situation, et on se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus possible de remonter à la surface.

Le pire des défauts, je vous dis.

Je m'étais infligé cette humiliation sans hésitation. Rien que pour toi. Et maintenant, j'étouffais, sous terre. Je ne pouvais plus que te regarder depuis le fond du trou que m'étais creusé tandis que tu me surplombais de toute ta hauteur. Je n'avais de cesse de t'admirer, même aussi bas, même aussi loin du pied d'égalité auquel j'avais aspiré entre nous. Je pensais que notre amour me rendrait fort. Mais c'était avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était MON amour. Pas le tien. Il y avait déjà des mois que tu ne me voyais plus. Que j'étais devenu transparent, invisible à tes si beaux yeux. Combien d'autres cœurs tes prunelles onyx avaient-elles fait chavirer ? Un ? Deux ? Des dizaines ? Etais-je le premier à avoir eu le droit de t'aimer ou bien y en avait-il eu d'autres encore avant moi ? Que de questions que je n'avais pas eu le temps – et le courage – de te poser. Mes jambes avaient pris la fuite bien avant. Et c'était de toute façon déjà bien assez douloureux comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qui te déplaisait donc chez moi ? Mon physique ? J'aurais été prêt à avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique, si tu me l'avais demandé. Mon style vestimentaire ? Il était vrai que j'avais toujours affectionné les vêtements colorés et un peu enfantin contrairement à toi, toujours vêtu de noir, toujours très classe, très mature. J'aurais déboursé toutes mes économies pour pouvoir m'acheter une toute nouvelle garde-robe. Mon caractère ? J'étais extraverti, plutôt bavard, parfois à la limite de l'hyperactivité. Toi, tu fermais ton cœur à quiconque osais t'approcher, tu semblais faire la tête à chaque instant et tu gardais ton calme en toute circonstance. J'aurais adopté ta façon d'être, si tu l'avais voulu. Ou bien peut-être était-cette stupide appellation ? Certains s'affublaient de surnoms tels que « chéri », « bébé », « amour » ou bien encore « trésor ». Moi, j'avais opté pour « Yuki ». Neige, en japonais. Certes, c'était stupide, infantile et certainement quelque peu efféminé. Mais cela te correspondait bien des gestes de tendresse aussi éphémères que des flocons de neiges tombant au creux de mes mains gantées un jour d'hiver, une peau toute aussi blanche que l'amas poudreux obstruant magiquement les rues au terme d'une tempête et surtout, un esprit aussi froid que les menaçants pics de glace suspendus aux toits des maisons.

Tu ne m'avais quand même pas laissé tomber à cause de ça, si ? A cause de tout ça en même temps ? Ça paraissait déjà plus plausible. Mais si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, que tu étais las de ma personne, j'aurais tout changé pour te plaire à nouveau.

Alors en conclusion, tout n'était pas entièrement de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun avait sa part de responsabilité moi, parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour pouvoir te mériter, et toi, parce que tu ne disais jamais rien de ce que tu pensais. Oui, je n'étais pas coupable à cent pour cent. Je n'avais pas à me maudire. Pas à me remettre à tel point en question. Pas à songer à rejoindre les cieux. Je n'avais plus à t'idéaliser et te défendre sans cesse tu portais autant la faute que moi.

La seule différence qui résidait entre nous, mon Yuki, c'était que toi, tu te fichais bien que j'étais parti. Ça t'arrangeait, en fin de compte. Je n'étais qu'une gêne. Tandis que moi, je me lamentais, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, je regrettais notre vie d'avant, avant que l'on emménage à Tokyo, je pleurais, versais toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis notre départ. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas ma famille. Ni mes études, mon job ou ma petite ville. Je souffrais chaque jour à en crever parce que j'avais laissé mes amis derrière moi. Ruki, la diva toujours à la pointe de la mode qui savait nous lancer des remarques cassantes avec une pointe de tendresse dans le regard, Kyô, le « métalleux » qui faisait peur de par son apparence mais qui était tout doux à l'intérieur et Kai, la maman du groupe malgré qu'il ne soit pas le plus âgé, toujours paré à nous sermonner gentiment pour qu'on file droit. J'étais parti sans même leur dire au revoir. Dieu qu'ils devaient me détester, au jour d'aujourd'hui ! Ça faisait presque un an, maintenant, que j'avais choisi un amour factice dans une ville bruyante et polluée plutôt qu'une amitié véritable au sein du petit patelin chaleureux et verdoyant où j'avais vu le jour. Bientôt un an que j'avais décidé de ruiner ma vie, que je m'étais moi-même conduit vers ma descente aux Enfers.

J'étais con. Totalement con.

Et le terme ne me semblait pas assez fort. Comme on pouvait se rendre compte de bien des choses en prenant du recul ! Toute cette accumulation d'erreurs me paraissait inimaginable, seul le pire des imbéciles pouvait se faire ainsi avoir. Sauf que c'était moi, le pire des imbéciles. Moi, qui errais en pleine nuit, sous une pluie battante, dans les rues de Tokyo, sans savoir où aller. J'avais placé mon Amour au centre de mon univers et sans lui, je me rendais compte que je n'étais plus rien j'étais seul, je n'avais plus de toit où dormir, je possédais à peine assez d'argent en poche pour pouvoir me payer quelque chose à manger et j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os sans aucun moyen d'enfiler des vêtements secs. J'allais choper la crève, finir en SDF et mourir comme un rat le vendre vide sans que personne n'en soit affecté. Mon corps aura le temps de pourrir, de se faire bouffer par les insectes et les animaux sauvages avant que l'on ne me retrouve, défiguré et non identifiable. Je mourrais dans l'anonymat, et quand un jour on se demandera où j'étais et ce que j'étais devenu, on se dira que je devais encore être ventre-à-terre en train de me plier aux volontés de mon soi-disant petit-ami.

Telle était l'image que je laisserais dans mon sillage. Une bien misérable mort. C'était tout ce que je méritais.

« Hikaru ? »

À moins que cette voix si basse…

« Kyô ? »

Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai avec mes trois amis d'enfance, serrés les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir tenir sous un unique parapluie, à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où je me tenais. Que faisaient-ils donc ici ? Et pourquoi m'adresser la parole après ce que je leur avais fait subir ?

« Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Et tu es tout trempé, tu dois être gelé ! » s'exclama Kai avec affolement. Il courut d'ailleurs me prendre dans ses bras. Mais que faisait-il, l'imbécile, je ne le méritais pas. Il me serrait cependant si fort et il me transmettait tellement d'amour et de sollicitude à ce moment-là que je n'osais rien faire. Je me sentais si bien…J'avais l'envie folle de lui rendre son étreinte. Mais en avais-je seulement le droit ? « Kai… » je gémissais tandis que Ruki et Kyô s'étaient rapprochés et nous protégeaient des gouttes d'eau glacée grâce à leur parapluie. « Je l'ai quitté…j'ai quitté Aoi. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Pardonnez-moi… » Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure inaudible, et mon corps n'était plus que douleur, regrets et attente.

Mon cœur saignait à flots, mais un onguent vint stopper l'hémorragie. Mon âme était déchirée d'un bout à l'autre, mais un voile vint recouvrir l'entaille.

Déjà, je sentais deux paires de bras rassurants se joindre à l'embrassade. J'avais commis plus d'erreurs que je n'avais passé de temps sur cette Terre, mais je fus pardonné aussi rapidement que j'avais quitté mes amis. J'étais sale, souillé et pourri jusqu'à la moelle, mais j'étais aimé.

Peut-être était-il à présent temps pour moi de me dévêtir de la cape du passé et de laisser l'avenir se présenter. Il me semblait bien plus radieux, maintenant. Aussi, devrais-je peut-être retourner à la campagne, avec mes amis, et reprendre ma vie d'avant. Oui, ça me paraissait être une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée pour prendre un nouveau départ.


End file.
